Explosion of Anger
Explosion of Anger is the twenty-first episode of the Frieza Saga of the anime series Dragon Ball Z, as well as the twenty-second in the uncut version. It's original Japanese airdate was June 19th, 1991. It's original American airdate was October 19th, 1999. It features Goku's first fight as a legendary Super Saiyan after getting enraged at Krillin's death. Plot Goku, having just transformed into a golden-haired warrior stares down at Frieza, who cannot even comprehend what has just happened. He then orders Gohan to take Piccolo back to his spaceship before he dies, thus killing off Kami and making Earth's Dragon Balls unusable. Gohan hesitates at first, surprised at his father's sudden change in attitude, but ultimately follows through with his orders and takes Piccolo and begins to fly off. However, Frieza has other plans in mind, planning for a death blow at Gohan. Before Frieza can do anything else, however, Goku suddenly appears right in front of him, grabbing the hand Frieza was about to use to kill Gohan and the barely alive Piccolo. Goku then begins to talk to him, telling him of how he killed off so many innocent people. Clearly, Goku has gained the upper hand in this fight. Frieza backs away from Goku, awestruck that he can still fight as such a level. It is then that he realizes just what has happened to the Saiyan. As Gohan flies off, he realizes what has happened to his father as well. The legend that Vegeta had been talking about has finally come true; Goku has finally transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan. Back on Earth, Chichi is scolding Dr. Briefs for not preparing their new spaceship correctly. Apparently, she is still hell-bent on getting to Namek to bring back her son and stopping him from becoming a "delinquent". Yajirobe and Master Roshi are there as well, also fully suited in their space suits and waiting at a nearby table. It is then, that Roshi tells Yajirobe that he has an inkling feeling about Goku. He worries that while Goku has become incredibly powerful, such power may be a "double-edged sword," capable of hurting the opponent as well as the user. Perhaps he is worrying too much, but Roshi still fears that taking into account how strong Goku becomes after fighting every new enemy and with Frieza supposedly the strongest of all beings, Goku may have become too powerful for his own good. On Namek, Goku charges Frieza with his newfound strength, completely thrashing him into the ground, creating a gigantic crater. Frieza emerges out of the crater soon enough, more cocky than ever. He responds to Goku's previous statement, saying how while he has done many cruel things, so has Goku's own race. Goku calmly responds, saying that that was the reason why his race was ultimately wiped out. To this, Frieza snickers and corrects him, saying that he was the true reason why the Saiyans were wiped out. Refusing to admit defeat, Frieza says that even if Goku's transformation was into that of a Super Saiyan, it is not enough to defeat someone like himself. The fight continues with Frieza firing off a barrage of energy blasts at Goku. Even from such a far distance, Gohan is still able to see the blasts being fired off, but still continues to make his way towards Goku's ship. As the smoke from the blasts clears, Goku is shown still standing. He will not be killed so easily. Enraged, Frieza continues to fire blast after blast at Goku, who still remains unscathed. Goku, vowing never to forgive Frieza, begins his counterattack. He sends Frieza flying backwards with just his energy. The fight continues, with Frieza giving everything he has only for each punch and kick to be blocked by Goku. Even his finger beams do not stand a chance against Goku, who dodges every one of them. Daring Frieza to hit him, Frieza gladly obliges, finally hitting him in the face, but to no effect whatsoever. The beast known to have destroyed entire planets cannot even destroy one man. In complete shock, Frieza asks just exactly what Goku has become. Goku replies: "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Battles * Super Saiyan Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) Background Information Production Inconsistencies * When Gohan and Krillin were flying to Goku and Piccolo in the episode Transformed at last, they were having trouble because they lost a lot of their power. But in this episode Gohan can pick up Piccolo and fly with him without any trouble. * Staight after Goku's close up (having black eyes) It shows a close up of Frieza. His head (the purple part) has now turned black as well. * Shortly after Goku says "I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth" we see that his eyes are black instead of the blue/green color that Super Saiyans have. Quotes "You just don't know when to stop! Enough is enough!" "Owwwww!" "First Vegeta! Then Piccolo! And now, my best friend Krillin! You don't care, I can see that! Their lives mean absolutely nothing to you! You're not in the least bit sorry! Even now, all you can think about is how to destroy me!" "How? How did you get this incredible power? Don't tell me! It's true, isn't it?" -Son Goku — Frieza}} "Why do you loathe what I've done so much? Saiyans are just as ruthless as I am! They were killers, all of them! And you have the gall to condemn what I've done. You and your bloodthirsty race! " "They paid for their mistakes!" "Is that why they died? I thought it was because I killed them!" "You're just a beast, with no conscience!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So I'm a beast, huh? Oh, and what about you, Mr. Super Saiyan! Aren't you just like me?” “Humph.” “Oh so the jury’s still out on that one. Let’s give it a little more time.”" =Frieza — Son Goku "You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy what I am, friend!" "You...what...what are you?" "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" -Son Goku — Frieza Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes